Murder is Illegal
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Vincent has to explain to Yuffie that, no matter how many times you save the world, murder is illegal.  Even the kind committed to avenge your teenage daughter's broken heart.  Minor Yuffentine, mostly humor.  Set after AC and DoC.  T for Yuffie's mouth.


**Author's Note: **So I gots me a new idea, and since I'm not at school today, I figured it was a good time to get back into writing... hopefully the inspirations will continue to hit me, because I feel bad for not writing to you for soooo long.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, unfortunately.

_broken_

"You can't." a calm baritone spoke from the corner of the room, face hidden by a battered looking book. The hand that held it lowered slightly, ruby red eyes observing his wife quietly, who was pacing in front of the fire crackling in their living room.

"And why can't I?" Yuffie demanded, hands on her hips as she whirled to face her husband. Despite the fact she now had a daughter, a teenaged daughter, at that, she didn't look all too much older... the only difference to her appearance was slightly longer shorts and a jacket... and that was because it was winter outside. She also wore a ring on her left, ring finger, a completely simple, golden band with a design carved into it.

"Because murder, no matter how many times you've saved the world, is illegal. I don't think society would have mercy on you, specifically if you went and killed a teenaged boy." Vincent replied calmly as he shut her book with a gentle sigh, standing as well now.

"Little bastard deserves it for breaking her heart!" Yuffie exclaimed, now having to tilt her head upwards to see her lover's face.

"She seemed completely uncaring, Yuffie. I hardly think he broke her heart." Vincent replied as he walked over to her quietly, reaching down to slowly tug her hands away from her hips, holding her wrists at her sides now.

"Well... maybe she's just like you! You never seemed to care about anything all that much, and here I am." she protested.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at this. "I hardly think I am as emotionless as you make me out to be, Yuffie." he replied, an amused smile playing on his lips now. "Regardless, we should simply ask her how she feels." he added, before glancing upwards, towards the stairs.

"Fine... Asa!" Yuffie called loudly, Vincent sighing at the woman's voice booming through the house with ease. It was silent, but soon, there was a thud from upstairs, then footsteps, their daughter appearing at the bottom of the stairs, white stick poking from her mouth, a lollipop.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" the girl questioned. Ah, the personality of her mother, with the appearance of her father. Asa was quite clearly their daughter, fourteen years old, with long, silky black hair, and piercing ruby red eyes. Her skin was pale, though more Yuffie's tone, rather than her father's.

"That boy who broke up with you, what was his name?" Yuffie questioned, as Vincent shook his head from behind his wife, Yuffie turning to face her daughter.

"His name was Akito, why?" she questioned curiously, leaning against the rail lining the stairs now.

"Well? I mean... are you... sad he broke up with you?" Yuffie asked, awkwardly now as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Er... not really. I mean, we were friends before, and were just kinda trying something out... it didn't work for us. We're really just better off as friends." Asa replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh... so... you don't need Vin to go and scare him or anything?" the ninja asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, Mom, I don't need Dad to go and scare some random boy that broke up with me." Asa replied, in a rather flat tone as she watched her parents in silence.

Yuffie blinked, before scowling. "But it's fun!" she protested, but was shushed by Vincent.

"You can go, if you wish." Vincent sighed, as Asa snickered, before hopping back up the stairs, as Yuffie turned to glare up at the gunslinger.

"This is your fault... somehow... I'll figure it out!" she warned, and a chuckle tore from Vincent's throat.

"I'm sure you will, Yuffie... in the meantime, why don't you relax? You shouldn't be on your feet for so long." a hint of worry dropped into Vincent's voice now as he looked downwards, towards the very slight bump on Yuffie's stomach, under her t-shirt.

"Ugh... here we go again... you and pregnant woman... fine..." she pouted slightly as she sat on the couch, Vincent seeming to relax more as he sat down beside her, picking his book up once more.

"Hope it's a boy this time." Yuffie commented quietly, hand resting gently on her belly.

"Why?" Vincent inquired now.

"I dunno... just so we can have one. I'd be perfectly happy with a girl, but I'd like at least one boy too." she replied with a happy smile, laying her head against her husband's leather clad shoulder, his arm slowly sliding around her waist.

"I'll be pleased with whatever." Vincent murmured quietly, a small smile playing on his lips as Yuffie relaxed beside him, practically purring at the warmth given off by her husband and the fire in the fireplace.

_broken_

**Author's Note: **Alright, so it was short, but I had to do it.


End file.
